Transformation
by NightlightFury
Summary: Being exposed to a large amount to quintessence isn't good for someone's mind. Small amounts don't effect people. Well, that was it supposed to be, guess the same doesn't apply to hybrids.
1. Chapter 1: A meeting with the witch

"This is your fault!"  
"What, how!?"  
"If you had stayed silent we wouldn't be running!"  
"I'm sorry! Not all of us are ninjas."  
"I'm a ninja now?"  
"Shut up Keith!"

At this moment Keith and Lance were running down corridors after corridors in a Galra spaceship. It _was_ supposed to be a covert mission but when it comes to being a paladin nothing ever goes to plan.

Turning another corner the red and blue paladin got to a crossroad.  
"You go right and I go left?" Lance suggested. Keith nodded before they both split off. In turn, causing the robot soldiers to slip up.

Keith continued to run. He didn't have a weapon for long-range attacks like Lance so he had to get these bots off his tail.

Turning once again he was greeted by a large door and a keypad. Placing his hand on it he watched as it open. Being part Galra can have its benefits. Keith slipped in and watched the door close.

Keith stood silently, holding his breath as he heard the robot soldiers run pass the door. Let himself breath again he was about to leave and regroup when a voice startled him.  
"Red paladin." The voice of a woman called out. Keith pulled out his sword, ready to fight whoever was here.  
"Who's there!" Keith called out.

He watched as an old and disheveled women steps towards him. The Witch.

Keith grip on his sword tightened and he grinned his teeth together.  
"Why so defensive?" She asked. Keith stood his ground not move his gaze from her.  
"You should be nice, after all, we are the same."  
"I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU!" Keith yelled, swinging his sword to attack. Every time she would disappear then reappear.  
"Red paladin, we are the same. Galra must stay together." Keith growled. He knows the team knows what he is, how did she.

Keith continued to attack and attack but they were useless.  
"They'll never accept you. You are not one of them. Once they're done with you they'll toss you out." The witch sneered as she teleported around the room. Keith yelled as he continued to attack.  
"YOUR LYING!"  
"Am I, You never fit in before, now it makes sense."

Keith attacks were stopped when he felt a hand on the back of his neck. He felt suffocated as the hand gripped on.  
"Now let's see you change."

Keith felt a sizzling heat on his back. He cried out in pain, begging for it to stop, it didn't. It didn't until his vision went black.  
"They'll never accept you." He heard a faint voice say before blacking out completely.

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter 1. What does the witch have up here sleeve? You mostly know if you clicked on his story. Also decided to post this story along with LYF but as you can see it has nothing to do with that story. Also chapters every Wednesday and Saturday. Anyway hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2: Something new

Keith's eyes blinked open, a blinding light sprayed on his violet eyes. He suddenly felt himself falling forward.

His fall stops when he felt long skinny arms catch him. Keith held onto the arms of the person, pushing himself up slightly to see who had caught him. He was greeted by sea blue eyes, chocolate brown hair, long tanned face, and a dazzling smile.  
"Now look, we're having a bonding moment." It was Lance.

Keith instantly pushing himself off the Cuban boy, a light blush on his face when something clicked.  
"YOU DO REMEMBER!" Keith yelled. Lance was ready to retaliate but what cut off by other voices.  
"Keith, your awake." Keith was then suddenly brought into a hug by the yellow paladin. Keith didn't say anything because of the sudden contact but once he was back on the ground he spoke.  
"What happened?"  
"Lance found you passed out of the floor, carried you back," Allura answered.  
"You're surprisingly light," Lance added. Keith blushed once more.

Pidge has then decided to pop up being Lance, scaring the quiznak out of him.  
"What happened Keith, the back of your armour was completely gone and your back was really red. You also had other cuts and bruises." She asked.  
"Got into a fight with the witch, I should be fine though." The mullet boy answered.  
"Well then, we should all rest up, we have training in the morning," Shiro said. The green, yellow and blue paladins groaned. Keith shrugged before walking towards his room to get changed.

Once change Keith climbed into bed, falling asleep almost instantly waiting for the next day, night? Can't really tell in space.

However, he wasn't expecting this in the morning.

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter 2, Keith seems fine after the blackout or is he. also I know I said the next chapter will be posted on Saturday but I decided that I'll post chapters on Wednesday, Friday and Sunday. Anyway hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3: Purple fur

Keith yawned, stretching his arms out as he got up. Running a hand through his messy hair and rubbing the sleep from his eyes he headed towards his bathroom. Grabbing a toothbrush. He was about to brush his teeth when he paused, staring down at his right arm. Dropping his brush as he stared in shock.

His hand now had claws, cat-like and his arm, his arm was completely furry and purple. Pulling off his shirt Keith stared at his chest and back, they too were furry and purple.

Pulling his shirt back on he rushed into his room, rummaging through his single bag. They recently visited the space mall again, without the crazy costume, and bought a few clothes. Keith pulled out a pair of cloves, not fingerless ones, normal ones. Slipping them on, along with his jacket before leaving his room.

He will not let the team find out about this.

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter 3. A short chapter about the morning after, how will the team react? Anyway hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4: Training

Keith arrived at the kitchen, tugging at the cuffs of his jacket. Checking and double checking that there was no purple seeping through.

He walked in with everyone sat at the table, talking and chatting as if nothing was happening. As if nothing was happening to Keith.

Keith sat down beside Lance, taking a plate of space goo and began to eat. Not wanting to talk or make eye contact.  
"Hey, samurai. You feeling better?" The Cuban boy asked. Keith nodded, not wanting to speak but also because his mouth was full. He saw Lance smile out of the corner of his eye Keith smiled as well.

Keith was the first to finish. Not wanting to be awkwardly sitting while his body changed.

"Keith, buddy where you going? We've got training."  
Keith froze, that's right, training, he can't get out of this.  
"Y-yeah I was, um going to get changed so, err bye." Keith stumbled before sprinting out of the room. Leaving everyone quite confused.

A while later the rest of the team arrived at the training deck to see Keith already in amidst of a battle, they let him finish.  
"Keith why don't you sit out, you've been here for an hour," Shiro suggested. he could hear the others groan.  
"Yeah, thanks, Shiro," Keith replied breathless, has it really been an hour?

Without even saying goodbye Keith was gone with the wind.  
"Why is he so skittish today?" Hunk asked as he turned to the leader and father figure of the group. "Shiro?"  
"I'm as lost as you are Hunk." The older paladin replied.  
"Can we worry about Keith later. I want to finish this and die." Pidge complained.  
"No need to ruffle your feathers pigeon." Lance mocked. He was electrocuted soon after that comment.

The four paladins began training while the fifth began to hide.

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter 4. The teams worried about their emo hippo boy but they don't worry too much, until later. Anyway hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5: Small talk

It's been a few days since the whole 'Keith incident' but since then Keith hasn't left his room, not even to eat. Hunk would place food at his door and when he returned it would be gone. This gave them a bit of reassurance that Keith wasn't dead.

Lance was walking down the corridor of the castle towards his room when he heard a loud crash coming from behind a door.  
"QUIZNAK!" He yelled. Flailing his arms around. He heard another crash, causing him to jump again.

Lance walked towards the door that the sound had originated from, Keith's room. Knocking lightly Lance listened as the room went silent then a quiet voice peaked through.  
"Yes."  
"Hey, Keith it's me, Lance." There was a pause before Keith spoke again.  
"I know."  
"I was just wondering why you seem to be destroying your room." Lance turned his back to the door, leaning against it. If Keith were to open the door Lance would fall.  
"It's nothing." Keith's voice was quiet and it sounded so vulnerable, he never sounded like that.  
"It's just, we haven't seen you in what five quintents, we're worried about you Keith." Lance looked down, quietly adding to himself "I'm worried about you."

It was quiet. Keith hadn't said anything and Lance seemed lost in his mind until Keith spoke.  
"I'm sorry." It was short and sweet but it spoke volume. Lance smiled he knew Keith didn't want to tell them just yet, he was still learning how to trust but when he's ready, he'll tell them.

Lance pushed himself off the wall and began to walk away when he heard Keith's door open. He turned to see Keith's door slightly jarred open, only showing Lance the left of Keith's face. Lance smiled, this was the first time he's seen him in days.  
"And thank you." Keith softly spoke. Lance smiled back.  
"Your welcome." Lance wasn't sure what Keith was thanking him for but he was happy to hear Keith's voice again.

Lance finally walked off when Keith shut his door again.

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter 5. Keith and Lance have a moment to connect after Keith decided to hide, what lay at rest of our red paladin. Anyway hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6: Revelations

It was a small attack, a run in with some Galra ships, not much of a surprise. What was a surprise was seeing red fly out of the ship and Keith talking again.  
"You guys starting without me?" The red paladin said as his face appeared, well his helmet, they couldn't see his face.  
"KEITH!" The others yelled.  
"Yeah, I'm back. Now let's destroy these ships."

It was a quite a short battle, just a few ships to take down so when they returned to the Castle of Lions everyone ran towards the red lion hanger.

As the door opened everyone was greeted by Keith leaving his lion, fully armoured along with his mask.  
"KEITH!" Hunk yelled as he ran towards the red paladin. Keith flinched away, causing Hunk to stop.  
"Sorry." Hunk squeaked out.

The others surrounded Keith, happy to see him again in weeks. Lance, however, was skeptical.  
"Ok, Keith we understand you fell in love with the solar protection setting of your helmet but could you stop being emo for like five minutes?" Lance asked.  
"No," Keith responded. Shiro glared at the boy.  
"Keith, let us see you." Shiro reached out to take the helmet off. Keith backed away.  
"No... you won't like what you see." Keith quietly said.

The team began to worry, what had happened to their red paladin.  
"Are you ok, were you hurt?" Lance worried.  
"Keith we're a team. Let me take the helmet off." Shiro asked.  
"Yeah, you're kinda creepy with the shaded look," Hunk added.  
"Keith." Pidge softy said.

Keith sight. He couldn't stop them, they wouldn't stop pestering him about this.  
"Fine," Keith whispered.

Shiro held the helmet. Pulling it straight off the red paladin's head. They watched as Keith's hair flopped out, puffing up slightly but there was a surprise. They were shocked to see that Keith's once violet eyes were yellow with purple slits, his ears had become large, fluffy and cat-like and his face was now purple. He had truly turned Galra.

"I'm... I'm sorry." Keith whimpered as tears began to build in his eyes. The team stared in shock.  
"I'm a monster."  
"Keith, your not a monster." Shiro instantly responded.  
"You actually kinda cute." Hunk mentioned.  
"This doesn't change who you are," Pidge reassured.

Lance stayed quiet, staring at Keith. He's furry, purple, has yellow eyes and his mullet seems to be longer but, he still kept that glow about him. Lance reached out a hand, pushing some of Keith's hair away from his eyes. He watched as Keith followed his movements.  
"You're beautiful," Lance said. He watched as a faint blush lay on his purple face.

"You two are so gross." Shiro interrupted, smirking towards Lance.  
"HEY! HUNK CALLED HIM CUTE!" Lance retaliated, a blush very visible on his face. Hunk sneered as he laughed and Pidge, Pidge was dying in the background, laughing.

Keith put his face in his hand, his face now turning a magenta colour from the embarrassment of the comments. Yet, he smiled. Everything is fine, why did he ever doubt his team wouldn't accept him.

He's still the red paladin of Voltron.

He's still Keith Kogane.

He's still Keith.

 **The End**

* * *

 **And that's the end of the story. The team love and accept their Galra teammate no matter what because they're family. This story was inspired by a comic strip I saw that you can check if you look for the story on my Wattpad account. Today is also remembrance day so I hope you've all done your two minutes silence, it is the 100th anniversary. Also on a less important note, it's my birthday, yeah I was born on the 11th month on the 11th day. Anyway hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
